Alternate Ending For lord of the Flies
by BunnyGirl1520
Summary: Continuing from Chapter 11. If it had all gone differently.
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the flies

Chapter 11

(At this point there is only SamnEric, Piggy, Ralph, and Percival at the beach. Since Piggy's glasses were taken, Ralph tries to light a fire without Piggy's specs.)

"It's supposed to work when you rub two sticks together," Said Piggy. "The friction creates heat."

"Alright," Said Ralph as he put the stick in between his hands, then twirled in on top of another stick. He tried many times, but still couldn't even get the tiniest bit of smoke. "You see, it doesn't work this way, we need the fire to get rescued, but we can't make one without Piggy's glasses."

"Who do they think they are, scaring us like that, then stealing my specs." Piggy argued.

"They just want a fire so that that they can go and eat their meat. Well, I say we get the specs back, I'm still chief, I still have the conch. They have to listen to me."

"But they have more people-"

"And what happens if-"

"They don't listen?" Samneric questioned.

"Well, I have the conch, they have to listen. And if not then, we have to bring spears along, for our safety," At this point, Ralph turned to Piggy. "I'm sorry piggy, but we don't want you coming with, since you can't see without your glasses, and we don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, I see, well I suppose I should watch the littluns. Make sure they don't go out and get scared somewhere and be lost."

"Thanks, Piggy. You're a good friend. Don't worry, we will come back with your glasses. SamnEric, grab a spear, we'll go now before it gets dark." Ralph said as he himself picked up a spear. A spear sharpened on both ends.

* * *

As Jack came up on the route to the opening in the castle rock, Roger yelled out "Halt, Friend or foe?"

"Neither," yelled up Jack,"I'm your leader. Now let me pass."

"You told me to ask and make sure I secure the place," Roger said as he and the other bigguns lowered their weapons.

"Well, you didn't have to ask me, I'm your leader, and I'm not stupid enough to cause my own downfall." Said Jack as he walked up the path. "I have come back to get more people, the pigs are hiding on the other side of the mountain. We need to gather and go hunt. Roger, you and Johnny stay here and guard the fort. Everyone else, grab a spear and let's go. Hurry, before they move."

"But we just got a pig, and we have tons of meat to eat." Complained Roger.

"I know, but we are going to need more if we are going to stay on this island. Now come on, I'm the leader and I make the decisions." Ordered Jack. Both littluns and bigguns were howling and whooping as they went to grab spears. Jack waited till all of them were ready, then raised his spear and turned around. He put his spear by his side and howled. Then they set off into the forest.

* * *

The boys stopped on their crusade as they heard whooping and howling.

"Do you think-"

"It's the beast?" Samneric asked fearfully.

"No, there isn't any beast, it's them, they are coming out of castle rock to hunt something." Stated Ralph.

"I hope-"

"It's not us" Said Samneric and all of them shivered remembering how Simon went down.

"Well, whatever they are hunting, this helps us, while they are away, we can go into their camp and snatch Piggy's specs back. They probably have some kind of guard there, so Samneric, make a diversion. Then I will sneak in there somehow." Ralph said as he hid the conch under some big mushrooms by a tree. "Remember where this is, and if anything happens, grab the conch and run for the shore.

"But what do we do to make a diversion." Samneric said synchronized.

"You're going to join them, or at least pretend to. Then when I get the glasses, we run before the others come back."

"But what if-"

"They don't let us join?"

"We will think of something." Ralph said a little hesitant.

They all started walking faster toward castle rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 12

As the boys made it closer to castle rock, Ralph stopped and crouched down. He could see there were two people up there. One was bigger and the other was smaller. A biggun and a littlun.

"Alright," Said Ralph,"Samneric, go and join them, I'll sneak around from over there to the right. It's steep but it juts out enough where I can climb it."

"Alright, what if-"

"You get caught?"

"Then run, Make it to piggy and the littluns and hide somewhere." As Ralph saw the worry in their eyes he added, "Come on you guys, you know that I can take care of myself." When he said this Samneric turned to each other, looked at castle rock and started walking up toward it.

* * *

As Roger stood there bored, he saw something come out of the forest. Two people. The twins. He waited till they got halfway up the pathway. Then he yelled out "Halt, Friend of Foe?"

Samneric stopped and yelled up, "Friend! We wanna to join you and eat meat"

With that, Roger looked harder at them and yelled down "Why should I believe you?"

They looked at each other and yelled up to Roger, "Because we don't like Ralph-"

"And his rules."

"Alright, come on up, but be warned, the initiation is very hard," Roger said as he sniggered.

Samneric went up. Roger ushered them to the side with a very steep cliff. They saw a rock bottom with jagged edges, but you could see the waves going across the rocks.

"What's the initiation?" Samneric asked scared.

Roger grinned wildly and said, "There isn't one, you guys are going down there, if you survive, you're the beasts, if you die, it wasn't in vain."

"Wait-" Sam was cut off by Roger pushing them both so they fell over and down the cliff. Sam immediately put eric on top of him, so that when they hit the bottom, Sam would be the one protecting eric. "Just hold on!" yelled Sam as a tear of fear and love ran down his face. At that moment you could tell there were two different people. Sam, older by thirteen minutes, protecting his scared little brother.

Then they hit the bottom and Eric watched as Sam landed cruelly on the rock bottom. Then as the life was slowly fading from Sam's eyes, Eric screamed. He screamed loud and shrill as his heart was torn in two by watching his other half die protecting him.

* * *

As soon as Ralph heard the scream, he jumped out and ran toward castle rock. Running out in the pathway in the open he saw a spear wiss pass his head. It was the littlun, he looked scared. He had thought that Ralph was the beast. But Ralph kept running, till he was beside Roger, looking down at Sam's oddly twisted body and Eric crying next to his broken brother. Ralph then turned to Roger in disgust.

"How could you do this?" Ralph said with horror coating every word.

Roger turned to him with a horrifying grin. "Just as easy as I can do this." Then Roger grabbed the spear in Ralph's hand stabbed himself, then rammed the other end into Ralph. Roger laughed wildly as they both coughed out blood. Ralph backed up, off the spear, coughing up even more blood and fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Why," Ralph coughed,"I just came *cough* for specs. To make fire. *cough cough* For our...rescue…..friend." And as he finished, he let out his last breath of air.

Roger then fell to his knees. Grinning wildly, and crying. "What have I done?" He pulled out the spear and his lungs filled with blood. He died before he hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 13

The littlun, horrified and scarred by what he had witnessed, ran out into the forest back to the cove. Wishing, hoping that they would still take him back. As he ran through the forest, he crashed into a tree, fell and felt something crush underneath him. Then sharp points were stabbed into his back. He held back his scream, scared of what would happen if others heard and found him. He looked down at what he fell on. It was the conch. He fell, and broke it. The most important thing on this island. It's broke. Because of him. He turned and ran faster toward the beach. He had never wanted to see piggy more in his whole time on this island.

"Woah, where are you going?" He heard someone say as they appeared in his vision. It was Maurice. If Maurice was here, then the others were near as well. So? Henry ran. He dodged left and right until he came upon the pig head. Then he finally screamed, he had lost it. He saw all the boys standing there, with their throats slit. When he looked away, he saw a wall of crawlers and went under it. He went as far back as he could. Hiding, knees up, face buried in his arms. Scared. Wishing he had never come here. He just wanted to go home. He wept silently.

"Where did he go?" He heard another boy shout. He looked up and saw many feet run past in different angles. "You better have not lost him, he's the beast, he will come back and get us." With this, he heard some panic and saw feet fun farther away. One stayed there in front of the little cave where he hid. It slowly walked away. Spear dragging and leaving a trail. When he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, he darted out. Making to the other direction, toward the beach. He ran dodging trees and darting under the vines. He felt more warmth run down his back and the shards dug in deeper or fell out. He used the pain to run faster, scared of what would happen if he were to be caught. He saw the opening and ran harder, breathing heavily now.

As he ran he yelled "Piggy, run! Hide! They're coming!" He was so close to the beach. Then he tripped and face planted into a rock. Slightly stunned on his reasoning he got up and now walked toward the bathing pool, hoping to wash off the dirt and blood. He reached back to feel the shards and pulled them out one by one, not even flinching as he walked toward the bathing pool. He was still crying, though. A mind broke child, walking with only one thing in his broken mind. When he felt that he got them all, he stepped into the pool and grabbed a rock. He laid flat and put the rock on his stomach. As it slowly took him down into the depth of the pool. He saw the sun shining through the water's surface. He watched his last breath go up in bubbles toward those beautiful rays of sunlight. He died without struggling. A death of beauty.

* * *

The littlun didn't have his mind back in time to see the ship. The naval officer held Piggy back and watched as the littlun of nine or ten committed suicide without a second thought. "What is going on here?" He thought to himself silently. He felt bad not being able to help, but the boys he saw before had tried to kill him by throwing spears at him. Wouldn't the children want to go home? He didn't understand any of what was going on here. What had brought him to this island?

* * *

Piggy watched as Johnny had just walked into the pool and didn't come out. "What's wrong with you! Help him!" he yelled at the officer. But the officer was staring off, not hearing anything. Piggy was far from crying, the sobs racked his body as he tried to get past the officer before it was too late. But as he saw the last bubbles come up to the surface of the pool he knew it was already too late. He fell to his knees and just cried and mourned. He had promised Ralph he would take care of the littluns. What was he suppose to do now? He is only twelve. What is he suppose to do? He can't act like a grownup. What about this grownup, why isn't he helping anyone? What is he suppose to do? Was Ralph dead too?

* * *

Eric stood up. The water was trying to drag Sam out to sea. He couldn't allow that. So he grabbed Sam's arms and pulled them up over his shoulders. He pushed backward, making Sam's body go higher, leaned forward, and caught Sam's body just below the buttocks. Sam loved piggy-back rides from their Dad. He started walking around, seeing how this will lead them to the bottom of the pathway. Walking out slowly, Eric looked around for Ralph.

"Ralph! Ralph?" Hearing no response he slowly walked up the pathway. He didn't see anyone there. And he was hoping that Roger wasn't there, to push him again. He starting shaking so badly that Sam started leaning back. Eric gasped and leaned forward to keep Sam against his back. He still walked ahead. If Roger was still there, he would accept his fate. Join his brother once more. If not, he would find Ralph and they would make it back to the beach and start a fire and be happy. With Sam and Piggy and Percival. He cried again remembering that he can't be with his brother. Not unless fate lets him. And he hoped it would. As he reached the top he saw Roger with a guilty face, his dead eyes seaming to look up at him with pity. He saw Ralph lying there on his back.

"Ralph?" The head turned toward him. Scared, Eric blinked and that the head was back where it was, staring into the sky. He puked and ran down the pathway and sam fell backward, tripping Eric. Eric stood back up, and when he looked at Sam he saw how blood was pouring out of Sam's head. He screamed. Sam must have cracked his skull when he fell backward off of his back. He backed up a couple of steps, horrified of what he had done.

"What is this, did you, did you do this?" Jack asked. Eric turned and couldn't read Jack's face.

"No, no I wouldn't, he's my... It was Roger, he pushed us, but now he's. And Ralph's." He didn't know what to say. So he just pointed up the pathway. Then he went down to his knees beside Sam once again. He closed Sam's eyelids so he wouldn't have to look into those dead eyes. Hopefully, Sam was in some other happy place.


End file.
